herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Cooplowski
Harold Cooplowski, better known as Coop, is the main protagonist of Megas XLR, created by Jody Schaeffer. He is a young man in his adulthood who stumbled upon a fragment of time one day in the junkyard. Alongside Jamie and Kiva he does what he has to do to enjoy a regular day in Jersey City, unless an alien has something to say about that. That being said, he turns out to be the defender of Earth. Background As a young child, Coop grew up within Jersey City with his mother, living in a hip house with a basement. Spending most of the time in his basement, Coop used the television and his gaming consoles as a form of entertainment to pass his time. As time passed, his gaming skills greatly improved, to a point where he could compete in gaming competition, and he was often referred as a 'nerd' for such. Nevertheless, he found himself with lots of different flavors for his characters that made him much more unique than the average nerd, being a huge fan of Rock and Metal themed music, and a guy who can't miss a wrestling show. By age ten, he begins to gain massive weight from over-eating, slowing becoming a 'couch potato'. Little did he care that he was being laughed at by most girls around him in embarrassing situations, such as attempting to climb bookcases, playing a dancing game, and even unintentional jogging. Spending most of his teenage life with Jamie, he built a strong relationship with him, developing a 'Big guy, small guy' relationship, hanging out, finding new games to play, watching shows on the television together, or finding a new useful piece of junk at Goat's junkyard. Upon reaching his adulthood, he began competing at multiple competitions, such as gaming, eating, car shows, and bowling. Biography Season 1 Test Drive Coop invites Jamie casually to see what he's been working on, and reveals the giant robot he found. Explaining to Jamie how he managed to get it, he says he was visiting Goat's junkyard, curiously looking for interesting junk. As he nags Goat about the value of each item, Goat puts a final price of two dollars on all items. As he continues to search (while competitively debating who's strongest, the Lochness Monster or Bigfoot) he discovers a giant robot, codenamed M.E.G.A.S.. Excited by his discovery, he instantly accepts Goat's two dollars offer. Lost in thought of tweaking of Megas, he shows Jamie dozens of buttons, not knowingly what some of them even do. Questioned by Jamie of what's the best he could do with it for amusement, Coop thinks of stealing himself hefty supplies of food, forcing wrestling in Roman-style, and chasing ice cream trucks. Driven by daydream, Coop pushes a trigger that set off a very loud alarm, strong enough to signal Kiva. He is shocked by the appearance of Kiva and her drones who instantly demanded he hand over Megas, implying that the robot belongs to her. Not knowing Kiva's past, Coop responds that he deserves to keep it as he found it, declining her request and picking a fight with her. Nagged by Jamie that he should quit, Coop tells him that he can do it, already knocking out one drone quickly. As Coop defeats the second drone, Kiva ties up Megas, which Coop easily unbinds. Excited at seeing somebody else controlling a robot besides him, Coop sarcastically compliments Kiva's girly piloting skills in a sexist manner. As Kiva explains about the Glorft and why she needs Megas back, Coop does not follow her story and barely believes it. Trying to calm Jamie from Kiva's insult, Coop accidently pushes a button, unleashing a giant blaster from Megas' chest that crashes a building on Kiva's robot. As Coop hastely thinks he's done, Kiva charges and grabs Megas' control unit. Exited at the chance for hand to hand combat for the first time, he grabs on to his controller and attempts to try a combo from one of his video games, which greatly succeeds and sends Kiva's robot falling uncontrollably. As Kiva curiously wonders how an inexperienced pilot defeated her, he explains to her that he spent his free time playing games. As Coop's lost in memories, Kiva hijacks Megas only to be pushed into the back seat quickly, and Coop explains to her what upgrades (which could also be taken as downgrades, in Kiva's eyes) he's given to Megas. Questioned about what he's done to the Time Flux Unit, Coop wrongfully tells Kiva that he couldn't "fix" that part, instead destroying it for amusement. As Kiva is saddened by the fact that she cannot pilot Megas anymore, Coop explains that Megas was completely broken as he found it, rebuilding it was the only option. She then gives Coop permission to control it and telling him that whether he likes it or not, he is the only hope that Earth has left against the Glorft, with training coming from Kiva alongside. Not wanting this additional burden on his shoulders, Coop refuses both protection for Earth and training, telling Kiva that he already trained himself, before accidentally releasing a Tachyon Beacon to announce his location. Surprised by the Glorft, Coop welcomes the fame and gives in to Kiva's backstory. Instantly accepting to fight the Glorft, he sends a rocket which accidently destroys a PoP music satellite. Unfazed, Coop gets serious and begins to fight. Successfully handling a big group of enemies so well, his strength is honored by Gorrath. As he carelessly destroys the city and most units, Coop is ready for anything. As Gorrath summons the UMD, Coop admires it, instantly asking Kiva if he could get one too, in a jokingly manner. Mocked by Glorath, Coop tries to fight back with "The bigger they are, the harder they fa-" only to be poked by the UMD and sent flying. Just as the UMD is nearing to smash the control unit, PoP's satellite lands on the UMD, leaving Glorath surprised. Coop uses the chance to poke it back. As the Glorath retreats, Coop jokingly tells him to run back to his mommy. Starved from the fight, Coop questions if anybody wants a burger... or five. Battle Royale Because of Coop's piloting skills, Magnanimous comes to Earth and makes an offer with Coop so that he could participate in the Galactic Combat Championship Federation. Interested in getting the winner's belt, Coop agrees and the gang goes to the GCCF space station. Coop defeats Super Nova and advances to the next round. When he gets to the third round, Coop is told by Magnanimous to lose the match. Coop refuses and wins the match. As soon as the fourth round begins, Coop manages to gain the advantage, but Magnanimous tells him that he captured Kiva and Jamie and he will throw them into a Quantum Singularity if he wins. Coop is forced to throw the fight, but Kiva and Jamie escape and enter Megas, allowing Coop to win. Magnanimous furiously unleashes all of his fighting robots, but Coop easily defeats them. Suddenly, Coop is attacked by Magnanimous in his own robot. Magnanimous blasts Coop with sonic blasts, but Coop uses Megas's sonic weapon, the Jammer. The Jammer, in combination with Coop's bad singing, defeats Magnanimous and causes severe damage to the station. Coop then uses Megas's energy sword to slash Magnanimous off his robot and into the Quantum Singularity. Coop obtains the championship belt and escapes the exploding station. On Jamie's suggestion, Coop sets course to the planet of the Space Amazons. Personality and Skills Being a very laid back and care-free person, Coop displays that he doesn't look before he leaps, aside from the things which he loves, which are food, music, bowling, gaming, television and anything that involves him being entertained. Unlike Jamie, he shows very little interest in the opposite gender. Shown to be very persistent on getting what he wants, Coop would focus on fixing the problem and won't back away until the very end, regardless on how dangerous or immature it might be. Shown more than once to have a passion for music, his singing often does not result in a good reaction. He dreamed of being a wrestler, but couldn't compete in such as his body limited him, at least without a giant robot. Being famous was an ambition, just the thought of having his own action figure made his eyes sparkle. Coop can be extremely blatant, loudmouthed, thoughtless, foolhardy and blind that all his actions usually result in consequences. Often underestimated physically, Coop has proved to have a lot of strength due to his weight, giving him a better body balance for certain situations such as managing to swing an extra large wrench for more than ten swings, and smashing his window door with a packing punch. However, when it comes to stamina, that's where Coop's weakness enters. Being an overweight adult limits his body to running and dancing, which usually ends up with him extremely exhausted. As pilot of M.E.G.A.S, his true strength shines. Since he completely modified Megas for full optimization of gaming consoles, he is able to control it as if he was playing a video game, allowing him to take his gaming skill to fuller potential. Usually upgrading Megas every few days, he comes up with new modifications to destroy anybody who stands in his way. However, these modifications aren't always labeled correctly, might backfire, and some of them might not work, which usually goes to show how clumsy and carefree Coop can be. Nevertheless, he ends up finding the right button in the end. Some of his modifications are used so often that they even get names (such as "Save Jamie" lever). Coop doesn't really look for trouble, trouble looks for him. As Coop progresses on with his casual life, certain enemies coming to Earth try to destroy it for their own self reason. In certain situations, Coop has to travel outside of Earth to solve an issue, often leading into more trouble. When he's tired of talking, and wanting to end the fight, Coop has a tendency to recklessly assault the target with the plethora of weapons in M.E.G.A.S's arsenel. However, despite Coop's good intentions, the result of his actions usually proves even more devastating than the problem he tries to eliminate in the process. Trivia *According to the series' creator, had the show gone on, it would have been shown that Coop is somehow responsible for the creation of the Glorft. *It is strange that he never get arrested by the authority or paying compensation no matter how many times he wreaks the city. *No matter how many times he saves the Earth, nobody seems to know about him. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Outright Category:Inconclusive